Escoger no es lo mio
by Nuharoo
Summary: Sobreprotegida por su primo siempre se sintió cómoda, si lo tenia a él nunca se sentiría sola. Sin embargo otro era el pensamiento de Neji, su nueva vida comenzaba y no tenia en mente un panorama de tres son multitud. Por lo que si lograba conseguir al hombre perfecto para Hinata, cumpliría con la promesa de no dejarla sola. Su plan lo llevaría a cabo... costase lo que costase. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** Un poco de Ooc por parte de los personajes principales. UA

—Diálogos ‒

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes._

* * *

_**Escoger no es lo mio**_

_**by **_

_**Nuharoo**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Hermano, cuento contigo –decía un hombre con voz cansina acostado en su gran cama, teniendo a un lado a su replica exacta observándolo con su rostro contrariado de angustia –. Se que cuidaras muy bien de Hinata y Hanabi.

—No digas tonterías. Yo no las cuidare porque tu lo harás.

El mayor de los hermanos gemelos solo pudo reír agotadamente, sintiendo como sus fuerzas se iban con aquello. No había necesidad de mentirse a si mismo y dejarse engañar por otros. Sentía como las fuerzas y energía lo abandonaban poco a poco con cada exhalación que daba. Su fin estaba cerca y no había como evitarlo.

Por su lado Hizashi sabia que aunque le había causado una débil e irónica risa a su moribundo hermano, este ultimo estaba sufriendo y no precisamente por el dolor de su enfermedad, sino por el tener que dejar a sus dos pequeñas hijas solas sin padre ni madre. Aunque él fuese su tío y por supuesto que cuidaría de ellas tal como cuidaba de su propio hijo, difícilmente llenaría el vació que quedaria en ambas.

—Hizashi... sabes que no saldré de esta. No me puedes mentir, no esta vez –El hombre a su lado solo guardo silencio– Solo dime que cuidaras de mis hijas.

―No tienes para que pedirlo. Sabes que las cuidare como propias.

—Me alegro de oír eso –dijo el hombre, volteando su rostro para observar el cielo de su habitación, desvaneciendo la debil sonrisa de su rostro–. Hizashi, debo pedirte un ultimo favor.

—Te escucho.

—Llama a Neji, quisiera hablar algo con él.

Extrañado ante tal petición, el otro Hyuuga tuvo mil preguntas en su mente, ¿que querría hablar con su hijo? ¿se despediría de él simplemente o lo quería para algo mas? Quiso preguntarle el motivo de tal inusual llamado, sobre todo porque al ser los cabecillas de una empresa tan grande como la que tenían en sus manos, el tiempo que pasaban con los niños era limitado por lo que nunca se le dio mayor cabida a pensar en los hijos del otro. Se les quería, si, pero nunca se consideraron el tipo de tío que pregunta y se interesa mas de lo necesario por sus sobrinos.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todas sus dudas, no pregunto nada. Asintiendo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, se dirige en busca de su hijo en la habitación subsiguiente.

Viendo la espalda de su hermano marchar, el patriarca Hyuuga se permitió ordenar sus pensamientos antes de poder hablar con su sobrino.

Neji era un niño inteligente, el considerado prodigio de la familia como todos decían, un niño de tan solo doce años que desde pequeño se había mostrado siempre responsable y de alguna manera protector para con sus dos hijas. Un niño que a pesar de ser eso, se mostraba como todo un hombre. Hiashi Hyuuga sabia que dicho favor la podría cumplir él y solo él, siendo un niño o un hombre.

Con una ligera apertura de la puerta principal, unos tristes ojos se dejaron ver por el mínimo espacio que había dejado. Sintiendo como la luz del pasillo se filtraba por la puerta, Hiashi levemente se incorpora, para tener una mejor visión de aquel que era su sobrino. El niño con paso vacilante se acerca hasta la cama de su tío, sin siquiera atreverse a verle a los ojos. Dudoso y extrañado ante el llamado de este se sentía algo mas nervioso de lo común.

—¿Me mando a llamar, tío?

Asintiendo con una leve y gentil sonrisa el hombre moribundo comienza ha hablar —Sobrino mio, necesito pedirte un favor –aun mas dudoso que antes, el niño levanta su rostro atento para escuchar su petición; tal vez la ultima–. Quiero que cuides y nunca dejes sola a mis hijas.

Asombrado ante las palabras y débil sonrisa del hombre mayor, Neji se permite hablar—tío no es necesario tal petición, yo siempre...

—Neji –le corto algo mas duro y serio–, necesito que me lo prometas... por favor.

Contrariado ante la firmeza y obstinación por parte de su tío, sin entender del todo aun, el niño de cabello castaño solo asiente concediéndole lo que el Hyuuga mayor deseaba—Lo prometo tío, no dejare a mis primas solas, jamas –dijo solemnemente.

El padre solo pudo dibujar una mas sincera sonrisa al sentirse tranquilo de dejar a sus hijas en buenas manos, y a la vez que dejaba el peso de una promesa en los hombros de un niño muy joven para entender la implicancia que al futuro tendrían tales palabras.

* * *

_20 años después _

**_._**

**_._**

Hermosas flores adornaban toda la recepción, las sillas juntas una al lado de la otra todas decoradas y ordenadas en mesas redondas con capacidad para doce personas. Manteles, copas, platos y cubiertos, todo impecable como si se tratada de la misma realeza la que iba a cenar en aquella hermosa recepción.

Observando de cerca, de lejos y en distintos ángulos, la mujer peli azul sonreía triunfal al ver su trabajo terminado. Podrían decirle apasionada, exagerada, neurótica tal vez; pero para ella el pastel frente a si no podía tener un titulo mas bajo que el que ella misma le otorgaba: una obra de arte.

—¡Felicidades a Hinata por su primera boda! –dijo una muy alegre una chica de melena castaña siendo seguida por una peli naranja, ambas alzando sus copas de champagne en honor y triunfo de su jefa.

—Muchas gracias chicas y espero que esta sea la primera de muchas, ¡salud! –termina diciendo para estrellar su copa con la de sus compañeras de trabajo, Rin y Moegi–. Ahora solo me queda ver el detalle de la comida, ademas de...

—¡Nada de eso! –la detiene en seco Moegi– Tu iras adentro, te cambiaras el delantal y te pondrás el estupendo vestido que esta en la camioneta de la empresa.

—Si pero luego de que revise como están en la cocina –dijo Hinata para escusarse, caminando directo a la cocina. Por fortuna para sus empleadas de mas confianza, y para desgracia de su manía algo controladora, Rin y Moegi lograron tomarla a tiempo y sacarla a rastras del lugar.

—Hinata por favor, es la boda de tu primo. Tu debes estar a su lado como su invitada, no como su organizadora de eventos.

—Pero... ese es mi trabajo –dijo ella recalcando lo obvio.

―Si pero no hoy –apunto Rin sin dejar de empujarla fuera de la recepción. Cuando de trabajo se trataba, su jefa no dejaba ir ningún detalle, y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que por mas que le dijeran, ella no se cambiaría o iría a arreglarse si no la obligaban.

Pero para eso estaban ellas, tanto ella como Moegi se encargaban de hacerla aterrizar cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba.

Obedeciendo sumisamente a aquellas mujeres algo menores en edad que ella, la oji lila comienza a sacarse su delantal de chef para tomar el vestido azul que la camioneta del servicio de banqueteria tenia en la parte trasera.

Hinata hace ya tiempo que había instalado su propia organizadora de eventos llamada "The Hyuuga Service" encargada de cualquier evento en general, desde matrimonios y bautizos hasta funerales y cumpleaños, los precios variaban pero la calidad no cambiaba.

En un principio todos dudaban de ella y nadie comprendía el por qué de querer instalar una banqueteria, ¿para que trabajar en algo tan simple y sacrificado cuando eres la dueña de una empresa familiar que lleva tu mismo apellido? Ninguno de sus parientes enfrascados en Hyuuga incorp. se lo había dejado de preguntar. Para ellos, los motivos que la mayor de las Hyuuga tenia para ser una empleada común, eran todo un misterio.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de tener el desprecio de su familia mas lejana, Hinata movida por la pasión de cocinar, por el querer hacer algo por el resto de las personas, por el crear y dejar una huella, se encontraba sumamente satisfecha con su propia y pequeña empresa. Sabia que su primo Neji llevaría la compañía de su difunto padre por buen camino, no dudaba de sus capacidades de empresario, las mismas que había heredado de su padre; y mas tranquila se quedaba al saber que en un futuro, al acabar la universidad, Hanabi se instalaría en el mando justo al lado de su primo, conformando así un poder equitativo entre ambas partes de la familia.

Ella simplemente no había nacido para el formal y frio mundo empresarial. Era simplemente feliz cocinando.

**.**

**.**

La orquesta tocando música ambiental, la gente riendo y conversando, la comida sirviéndose a tiempo y siendo un deleite para todo invitado, ponían a Hinata mas que satisfecha con su trabajo, sobre todo al ser ese evento la boda de su propio y querido primo.

Perdida ante la bella panorámica que tenia en frente, Hinata no pudo mas que sonreír con sincera felicidad. Ahí estaba su primo bailando con la bella de su ahora esposa Tenten, mirándose como si fuesen lo único que importase en el mundo entero, otorgándose una mirada tan llena de confianza, de cariño, de amor... y ella ahí sentada, observando con añoranza la pista de baile con todas aquellas felices parejas llenas de dicha que disfrutaban a su manera de la velada, comía un pedazo de la exquisita torta que había hecho con sus propias manos para el evento.

Y fue en ese momento, precisamente en esa etapa de su vida, se sintió mas nostálgica que nunca. Viendo a Hanabi revolotear por aquí y por allá con un hermoso vestido de graduacion cual adolescente, y a Neji junto a Tenten saludando a los invitados que bailaban a su lado, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír en una mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia al recordar su infancia y juventud al lado de su hermana y su primo.

Su familia.

Pero con todo y la felicidad que le causaba tener a su familia nuevamente reunida, no pudo evitar sentirse algo... sola, haciendo que incluso el mal sano sentimiento de los celos lograra infiltrarse en su tristeza. Celos al imaginar que podrían ser Kiba y ella los que ahora mismo estuviesen en la misma posición de Neji y Tenten. Celos al ver que algunos tenian todo... y ella nada.

Suspiro, no sacaba nada con ponerse a pensar en el pasado y en sus relaciones fallidas.

—¿Me concedería esta pieza de baile, bella dama?

Sorprendida al ser sacada de sus depresivos pensamientos, de un sobresalto voltea a ver al hombre con voz familiar para encontrarse con su amigo, el mismo que las hacia de su pareja para el matrimonio.

—Claro que si Shino.

Y sin decir mas se dirigen directo a la pista de baile.

La música tocada, algo lenta y clásica, armonizaba de maravilla con sus graciles movimientos, ayudandola a salir del rincon oscuro de sus recuerdos.

—¿Me permite? –escucha como dice un hombre castaño de larga cabellera formando una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Sin rehusarse, Shino le otorga la mano de su pareja para esa pieza de baile al Hyuuga.

Ya en brazos de su primo, una nueva melodía algo mas lenta comienza a ser interpretada por la orquesta, por lo que que siendo guiada por él y siguiendo sus pasos, le sonríe de la misma manera que él lo hace: feliz.

—Déjame halagarte para decir que el servicio de comida a sido esplendido.

—Lo mejor para lo mejor, ¿no crees? –dijo divertida la mujer, a lo cual su primo sonrió mas ampliamente.

—¿Como estas?

—¿Yo? –dice dudosa–, estoy bien... aquí me ves...

—Me refiero al asunto con Kiba.

La joven peli azul ante la mención de tales palabras solo bajo su mirada. Aunque el haber roto con kiba fue una buena decisión -pensamiento impulsado mas por Hanabi y Neji que por ella misma, al ver que su ex novio era un narcisista de lo peor-, Hinata no dejaba de sentir cierta pena por aquel evento ocurrido hace ya tres meses atrás.

—Lo lamento, yo no...

—Estoy bien –se apresura a decir la oji lila con una forzada sonrisa en sus labios– estar sola me hará bien.

—¿Estas segura? No quisiera que...

—Neji ‒lo corto de la manera mas firme que pudo sin quitar la ligera sonrisa de sus labios‒, estaré bien, no tienes porque preocuparte por mi. Ahora importas tu, Tenten y la feliz vida que empezaran juntos. Confía en mi, ¿si?

Neji aun dudoso la observaba seriamente. Conocía muy bien a su prima como para saber que decía todo eso solo para no preocuparle. De todas maneras asintió resignado.

La música seso y ellos se separaron aplaudiendo a la orquesta.

Pronto ambos fijan su atención en un punto blanco y hermoso que se acercaba a ellos, Tenten vislumbraste como novia, con un vestido de corse y su largo cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda, se acercaba con una sincera sonrisa de dicha para saludar a su ahora prima.

—Tenten –pronuncia la peli azul al momento de abrazarla– te ves muy hermosa.

—Gracias, y tu tampoco te quedas atrás con ese ceñido vestido azul ‒dice la castaña guiñándole un ojo. La peli azul en contestación solo sonrió ligeramente sonrojada.

—Gracias. Espero no les moleste pero iré a supervisar como va el servicio de postres. Neji, Tenten de verdad les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, ambos se la merecen.

Ambos novios sonrieron abrazándose entre si ante tales afectuosas palabras.

—Tu nunca dejaras de pensar en el trabajo Hinata –dice algo resignado el Hyuuga.

—Uno de los dos tiene que hacerlo por esta noche, ¿no? –y con una sonrisa la peli azul sin mas se va de la pista de baile en dirección a la cocina.

Dejando a su primo, Neji vuelve a fijar su atención en su esposa, que con un semblante algo triste observaba como la figura de Hinata se iba alejando entre la multitud. Antes de poder preguntar algo, la castaña hablo.

—Es una pena, lo lamento por Hinata.

Ante tal frase el oji perla se voltea a verla directamente y con un semblante de duda en su rostro—¿A que te refieres? –pregunta alternando su mirada entre su mujer y su prima que se alejaba.

—Solo digo que con Hanabi entrando a la universidad y nosotros mudándonos a nuestra nueva casa, Hinata se quedara completamente sola en esa gran casa –dijo la mujer alzándose de hombros para quitarle algo de importancia al asunto.

Y fue entonces que una opresión nueva y desconocida en su pecho, un recuerdo triste y una promesa antes hecha se vinieron a su mente.

"_Quiero que cuides y nunca dejes solas a mis hijas"_

Ahora pudo identificar dicha opresión en su pecho, y por primera vez desde que su romance con Tenten había comenzado, sintió culpa.

Culpa al no poder cumplir con la promesa que había hecho a su tío tiempo atrás

Culpa al abandonar a Hinata

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

Hola gente linda, linda gente! :D Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo.

Se que... no se que hago escribiendo una nueva historia mientras tengo tantas otras inconclusas :S (de veras, no he terminado ninguna) pero bueno... estando en clases algunas ideas locas logran surgir y quien sabe de donde.

Como primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado este tipo de introducción, siento que el sumary aun no le da el crédito suficiente a lo que viene, pero créanme que lo modificare mas adelante apenas se me ocurra una nueva forma de escribirlo.

Hasta pronto! Y espero sus comentarios c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** Un poco de Ooc por parte de los personajes principales. UA. SasuHinaNaru.

—Diálogos ‒

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes. _

* * *

_**Escoger no es lo mio**_

_**by **_

_**Nuharoo**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

La boda había estado increíble y ella no podía estar mas que feliz y satisfecha por un trabajo y servicio bien entregado, a pesar de no haber estado tan al pendiente como le hubiese gustado.

Era una invitada mas, de honor casi se podría decir al ser parte de la familia mas cercana de Neji, y eso en el transcurso de la noche no dejo de ser recordado. Su sentido de la responsabilidad, y ¿por qué no decirlo? el aburrimiento que sentía de vez en cuando con las triviales conversaciones que mantenía con sus parientes que no dejaban de decir cosas como "¿y que hay de ti Hinata, cuando te casaras?" sumando la nada agradable sensación de las inquietas y desesperantes manos de uno que otro hombre a los cuales su misma hermana Hanabi le presentaba para bailar un par de piezas de música, la impulsaban e incluso invitaban a que fuese a la cocina para supervisar el trabajo de su banquetera, el único lugar seguro de vejetes chismosos y de desconocidos pervertidos.

Pero no, no podía ni siquiera mirar en dirección a la cocina ya que sus dos y mas leales empleadas, estaban en sus puertas paradas firmes e inmutables, cuales guardias de seguridad de un celebre sector vip impidiéndole a ella el acceso a dicha área.

Una extraña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar todo el ajetreo que esas tres, Moegi, Rin y Hanabi, habían hecho para impedir que se pasara la noche especial de su primo decorando los platos y supervisando el trabajo en la cocina. Pero aun así, de una manera extraña y poco común, había disfrutado de la velada.

Despidiéndose de Shino y dándole las gracias por haberla acompañado en tan linda velada, lo primero que hizo al entrar a su casa fue sacarse los zapatos de tacón alto que habían estado atormentando a sus pies toda la noche, para encender las luces y así poder recorrer mas cómodamente... su silenciosa y vacía casa.

Dirigiéndose directo a la contestadora, su animo decayó mas al ver que ningún mensaje le era enviado. Nunca había sido la mas popular y cotizada de las chicas, pero en esas ocasiones, en donde la soledad se hacia una con su animo, era cuando deseaba poder ser de esas chicas cotizadas que siempre tenían compañía o algo interesante que hacer.

Suspiro con resignación, si que hecharia a Neji y a Hanabi en falta.

**.**

**.**

Su mente no dejaba de divagar posterior al almuerzo mantenido hace algunos minutos atrás.

Luego de su luna de miel, de esa maravillosa semana de relajo y romance junto a su adorable esposa Tenten, Neji apenas regreso a la ciudad se reunió con sus primas, en una improvisada y linda reunión familiar con el fin de lograr matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Hanabi ese mismo fin de semana se iría a la universidad para, según ella, lograr instalarse bien y conocer el campus un día antes de que todo se volviese un caos con el ingreso del resto de los estudiantes de primer año de administración. El almuerzo no seria la despedida definitiva pero si la única instancia que tendría para conversar amenamente y sin interrupciones con ambas.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que la mayor parte de las conversaciones fueron risas y anécdotas de parte del oji plata, el Hyuuga mayor no pudo pasar por alto el temporal rostro contrariado y nostálgico de la mayor de sus primas.

De pequeño siempre estuvo cuidando y supervisando el correcto actuar y la alegría de sus dos primas, sus consideradas hermanas. Hanabi de pequeña fue una niña callada y hasta hostil, sin embargo con el correr de los años y el hecho de interactuar mas seguido con gente de su misma edad, la habían vuelto una jovencita animada y fuerte, aunque esa cualidad siempre había sido propia. Caso aparte era Hinata, que a pesar de ser la hija mayor de su difunto tío Hiashi, se veía asustadiza, tierna y un poco débil, cualidades que hicieron de él su protector sin importar cuantos años tuviese, él siempre velaría por su bien estar.

Hinata ya era toda una mujer, con sus 26 años de edad y siendo su propia jefa de una prospera banquetera, había logrado desligarse de la responsabilidad familiar de ser ella la cabeza de la empresa con su mismo apellido, teniendo como resultado gran satisfacción y orgullo de si misma de sobra. Pero eso no significaba que él le quitaría la mirada de encima y velara por su bien estar.

Dando vuelta tras vuelta en su oficina, Neji no paraba de planear y a la vez sentirse algo culpable de la mejor y única alternativa que encontró para el problema de su prima.

No podía negar que Hinata era hermosa ante sus ojos y sabia de sobra que a mas de un hombre no le era indiferente. Había mantenido como novio gran parte de su vida al pesado de Kiba para que este al final tirara fácilmente por la borda seis años de relación al encontrarse con una rubia despampanante, logrando reemplazar rápidamente a Hinata. El verla caminado como un muerto en vida con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y un mutismo que parecía permanente, había durado una cuota considerada de meses; pero como dice el proverbio: "cuando tocamos nuestro punto mas bajo, estamos abiertos al mayor cambio" y dicho cambio llevaba consigo el nombre de independencia.

Era su propia jefa y se podía pasar todo el día cocinando cosas dulces sin que nadie le dijese algo o le llamase la atención; después de todo cocinar era lo que mejor se le daba y disfrutaba hacer con su tiempo. Sin duda en el ámbito laboral era todo un éxito, pero en cuanto al sentimental, era todo un desastre.

Posterior a Kiba, ni Neji ni Hanabi le había conocido novio alguno, ni conquista ni nada parecido. Tal cosa indicaba que Hinata se había cerrado a la posibilidad del amor. No obstante Neji no era ningún iluso, y sabia identificar perfectamente lo que pensaba o sentía su prima teniendo esa mirada anhelante cada vez que él mostraba alguna actitud romántica para con Tenten, haciendo que su actitud y situación actual lo mantuviesen intranquilo.

¿Que pasaba si se quedaba sola? Era joven como para ponerse a pensar que terminaría como una mujer solterona de 40 años, pero aun así, no podía dejar de sentir una pisca de preocupación al respecto. Ademas estaba la promesa que le hizo a su tío Hiashi años atrás, ¿Seguía estando en pie, no? Después de todo una promesa es una promesa. Por lo que decidido, comienza a marcar rápidamente los distintos números en su agenda de contactos. Algo de todo lo que intentaría tendría que funcionar.

«Hinata, me lo agradecerás después»

**.**

**.**

El ambiente de aquella recepción de hotel en donde decidió cenar, era amena, acogedora y sin muchos comensales que lograsen irritarlo con sus absurdas conversaciones generando aun mas ruido. La cena estaba exquisita sirviendo el filete justo como a él le gustaba, tres cuartos, los camareros estaban atentos sin llegar a ser insistentes y la la banda ambiental de cuatro hombres, tocando un suave Jazz, hacían que todo ese conjunto de pequeñas cosas formase un servicio y ambiente excelente.

Sin embargo, por mas perfecto que fuese todo, su dolor de cabeza y preocupaciones no cesaban. ¿El motivo? Sencillo, él simplemente había olvidado ¡la cantidad de defectos que tenían sus ex compañeros! en serio, ninguno de esos hombres calificaba como "futuro novio perfecto" para su primita.

Si de tan solo recordar las improvisadas citas que tuvo con cada uno de ellos a lo largo del día, hacían que una venita saltona apareciese en su frente.

Lee, el mejor amigo que mantenía en común con Tenten, era... ¿como decirlo?... extravagante, ademas de un entrenador personal demasiado apasionado por el deporte, casi rallando en lo obsesivo. No lo negaba, gracias a sus arduas horas de entrenamiento, Lee poseía un cuerpo esculpido digno de un nadador profesional, pero con todo y eso no podía siquiera imaginarse a la pobre de su prima lidiando con la intensidad de la que Lee era poseedor, sin contar que tenia un grave problema con el alcohol. No era un bebedor en exceso pero si cada vez que lo probaba la situación rápidamente se salia de control. Por lo que Lee en su vida se llevaría su aprobación como pareja de su prima.

Chouji Akimichi era una buena persona. Carismático, sensible, buen amigo, tierno, dedicado y atento. Tenia en común el amor y dedicación por la comida como Hinata, ya que él era un chef profesional y ella una repostera de primera. Ciertamente no se llevarían mal... pero no, para él la lógica de _los opuestos se atraen _era fundamental, tal como él y Tenten, él un ingeniero y ella una maestra de pre escolar, por lo que suponía que teniendo como pareja a alguien con tu mismo oficio se volvería aburrido al fin y al cabo. Agregando el hecho de que puede que físicamente no se atraigan.

«Lo lamento Chouji pero sigues estando demasiado alejado de mis expectativas de hombre ideal para Hinata».

Y bueno, el resto de los candidatos no contaban con un mayor puntaje y aprobación de su parte, prácticamente iban de mal en peor. Shikamaru: muy flojo ademas de que comenzaba a tener una relación con una rubia, ex compañera del instituto. Gaara: muy serio. Kankuro: no se tomaba nada con seriedad. Jūgo: muy extraño con su ideología de monje. Suigetsu: rebelde y _punky_. Y así, su listado no mejoraba.

Suspiro ya cansado, se hacia tarde y su ultimo candidato seguía sin aparecer. Su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha.

Ciertamente, le había costado mucho trabajo aceptar lo casi obvio. El Uchiha era arrogante, frio, pesado, engreído, callado entre muchas otras muchas cosas, pero seguía sin poder negar el hecho de que poseía una estirpe tan buena como la suya, incluso superior; ademas de que si se lograse formar una relación entre ambos, una alianza entre los Hyuuga y los Uchiha a través de un esperanzador matrimonio entre su prima y el peli negro, eso traería demasiadas ventajas para todos. ¡Seria perfecto! Si lograra convencerlo de salir con su prima de manera "casual" ademas de si el Uchiha se dignase a hacer acto de presencia.

Su mirada se dirigía al reloj de su muñeca para consultar una vez mas su retraso, pero alguien lo interrumpió en su acción.

—¿Neji?

Rápidamente dirigió su mirada al frente para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba.

—¿Naruto? –dijo sorprendido soltando las palabras de cierta manera desagradable.

—¡Vaya, cuanto tiempo ha pasado de veras!, ¿como has estado?

Estupefacto, Neji no dejaba de preguntarse si había o no citado a Naruto a dicha reunión. ¿lo había hecho? Y si era así, ¿con que fundamento lo hizo? ¿Que lo llevo a pensar en que precisamente el rubio seria perfecto para su prima, si aun recordaba como es que ese escandaloso chico lo sacaba de quicio en la escuela?

Ajeno a la batalla interna del castaño, el rubio tomaba asiento sin mas frente al Hyuuga. Vestido de camisa, jeans oscuros, informales zapatos y su cabellera aun revuelta, el oji azul seguía sonriendo cordial a su antiguo compañero. Siempre era bueno y lindo encontrarse con aquellas personas con las que en algún momento compartió gran parte de sus años de escolaridad.

Viendo que seguía sin responder a la pregunta inicial de su acompañante, empleo todo su auto control para ser cordial con el hombre frente a si y hacer como si nada pasara.

—He estado bien, gracias. Y tu, ¿que te arete por aquí? –pregunto el oji plata como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Trabajo aquí –dijo–, toco en la banda de recepción. Ahora iba de regreso a mi puesto.

Una gran sensación de alivio recorrió todo el cuerpo de Neji al sentirse librado del peli rubio. No era que Naruto no le agradara pero... en esos momentos era mejor dejarlo fuera de ese asunto.

De improviso algo mas llamo su atención. Mas allá de la mancha amarilla que tenia en frente, aparece una negra metros mas atrás, parado justo en la entrada de la recepción pasando su mirada analizadora por todo el recinto. El Uchiha había llegado.

Sin saber que hacer para que el rubio se marchase, sin llegar a ser grosero pero si directo, decide dar por acabada dicha conversación.

―Ya veo. Pues sera mejor que no te quite mas tiempo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ocultando el verdadero sentido de sus palabras, sin llegar a conseguir su cometido en el rubio, que capto esa indirecta rápidamente.

—Si... sera mejor que vuelva –dijo al momento que se levantaba–. Fue bueno verte Neji.

—Igualmente –dice dando un cordial saludo de manos.

Viendo como Naruto desaparecía hasta llegar al escenario y seguir con el suave Jazz, Neji avanza directamente al Uchiha expectante.

Dando los saludos correspondientes, y con una extraña sonrisa disimulada en los labios del Hyuuga, decide comenzar con los asuntos correspondientes a dicho encuentro.

—Y bien Hyuuga, ¿a que se debe esta reunión? –dijo secamente el peli negro.

—Sigues estando soltero, ¿no Uchiha?

—Y eso a ti que te importa.

—Mucho, ya que se bien que el señor Fugaku siempre quiso una alianza entre su empresa constructora y la nuestra, y que tal idea seguiría interesandole a la actual cabecilla de la empresa. ¿No lo crees Sasuke?

El aludido hizo un mohin de desagrado con los labios. El Hyuuga tenia un interesante punto a considerar, una alianza, sabiendo de ante mano que tal propuesta seria aceptada también por su hermano. Inclinándose un poco mas en la mesa mostrando su interés, Neji solo pudo sonreír para sus adentros viendo que había dado en el blanco.

—Una alianza, ¿eh? –dijo– ¿y bajo que términos?

—¿Recuerdas a la mayor de mis primas? –dijo el oji plata dejando una fotografía de la Hyuuga mayor sobre la mesa.

—¿La Hyuuga asustadiza? –el castaño asintió pasando por alto la cualidad que uso Sasuke en referencia a su prima– una alianza por matrimonio.

—Mas que eso –aclaro Neji–, ella no se enterada de esto.

—Entonces ¿cual seria el fin? –dijo renuente.

—Aunque Hinata no este inmiscuida dentro la empresa, sigue siendo una Hyuuga y la heredera legitima de la empresa –dijo a modo de defensa–, por lo que estando con ella, se seguiría asegurando una relación estable entre ambas empresas.

Recargando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la mullida silla, el oji negro se permitió cavilar por algunos momentos. Nunca estuvo interesado de una manera especial en el romance y ese tipo de cosas, era indiferente a las mujeres en general que solo buscaban su apellido y su fortuna. Siempre acosado y alagado desde el instituto por todas sus compañeras... excepto por la chica de ojos perla. Era raro pero ella siempre tuve ese algo que lo mantenía intrigado respecto a su comportamiento.

Lo medito un poco mas tomando la fotografía ofrecida por el castaño. Ciertamente no estaba mal, no estaba nada de mal a comparación a como la recordaba de mas joven en sus días de instituto. Siempre la había considerado rarita y callada pero junto con eso, también le agradaba lo sumisa que podía llegar a ser ademas de las características de esposa servicial y _educada_ que tenia. Una Hyuuga digna esposa de un Uchiha.

Dejando la fotografía en la mesa sonríe arrogantemente a su acompañante.

—Es un trato –dice–. Tu prima no esta nada de mal, ademas de que una alianza seria venefica para ambas partes.

El Hyuuga no podía estar mas de acuerdo considerando al hombre de enfrente como el ideal para Hinata

**.**

**.**

Estrechando su mano en despedida con su futuro _socio,_ Neji no podía sentirse mas satisfecho... a la vez que algo inquieto por manipular la situación de su prima de tal manera.

Lo había pensado antes y lo volvía a pensar ahora, Sasuke era la mejor opción de _hombre ideal_ para su prima, un hombre responsable, aterrizado, que supiera de negocios y que apreciara las cualidades que una buena futura esposa debía tener.

Tenia esperanzas con que esa relación se llevase a cabo de una buena manera, y mas aun al ver lo satisfecho que se mostraba el Uchiha con el hecho de _conquistar _a su prima.

Solo esperaba que fuese lo mas casual posible al encontrarse en el evento de arquitectura, evento organizado por las mismas empresas Uchiha, cuya cabecilla contrataría por _casualidad_ los servicios de la banquetera de Hinata. Solo esperaba que el Uchiha se hubiese llevado mas de una tarjeta de presentación de la banquetera que el había dejado a su disposición sobre la mesa.

**.**

**.**

Saliendo de los últimos como siempre cada vez que tocaba en la recepción de dicho hotel, Naruto caminaba despreocupado por el recinto ya desocupado de comensales teniendo solo a los camareros que ordenaban y limpiaban todo.

Pasando por al lado de la mesa en la que había divisado a Neji hablando con un desconocido, algo en la mesa llamo su atención.

"_The Hyuuga service"_ leyó con detención en la tarjeta de presentación que había alzado.

¿Neji tenia una banquetera? Que curioso, nunca pensó que el arrogante y orgulloso Neji Hyuuga se dedicaría a la cocina y a organizar eventos, mas aun con verlo paseándose con aquel elegante traje de diseñador italiano. No cabia en sus posibilidades reemplazar aquel caro traje por uno blanco y simple con sombrero característico de un chef.

Rio para si mismo guardando una de las tarjetas dentro de su pantalón, seria interesante y divertido pasar un día a saludar al Neji, el chef y creador de pasteles.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Hola de nuevo! :D Wooow me impresiona saber que la historia les gusto a algunas personas, de verdad me alegra ese hecho :') _

_La verdad no pense en actualizar, sobre todo teniendo tantas cosas que leer para la carrera :S pero entre lecturas, me coloque a escribir y se dio todo tan bien que no me aguante las ganas de publicar el capitulo al instante xD espero que no haya quedado mal._

_Se que salieron comentarios machistas por parte de Sasuke y Neji al referirse a Hinata, créanme que no soy así, para nada; pero me da la impresión de que siendo empresarios defamilias aristócratas y antiguas -llenas de tradiciones y hechos a la antigua- ese seria el racionamiento de ellos. Bueno espero que entiendan :) _

_Muchas gracias a **Kierinahana, Dniizz, Sammy Granados y Srta. Endorfina **por agregar la historia a sus follows y favorite :)_

_Bueno no tengo mas que decir, solo agradecer por leer y esperar de verdad que les guste este capitulo. Como siempre acepto todooo tipo de comentarios. Saludos y que tengan buena semana c: BYEE_

**Reviews**

_**Guest: **Bueno creo que esta historia sera tanto SasuHina como NaruHina, no te miento habrá de ambos un poco :) saludos cuídate_

_**Hinata12Hyuga: **Hola y gracias por comentar :D me alegra que te haya interesado la historia y que la parte final haya logrado transmitir los sentimientos de Neji, nunca me habían dicho que si lo había logrado :') Bueno en cuanto a Hiashi, si te soy sincera no pensé de que podría morir xD tenia ideas como cancer entre otras pero nunca considere necesario agregarlo, espero que eso no te decepcione. Por ahora Hanabi no aparecerá tanto pero créeme que mas adelante si lo hara ;D espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado :) Saludos cuídate!_

_**Nova por siempre: **Hola y bueno aquí ahí una pequeña entrada de Naruto xD ya mas adelante aparecerá mas :3 saludos y gracias por comentar! :D_

_**Miss Galaxy: **Hola y gracias por comentar, espero que esta leve conti te haya gustado! Saludos :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** Un poco de Ooc por parte de los personajes principales. UA. SasuHinaNaru.

—Diálogos ‒

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes. _

* * *

_**Escoger no es lo mío**_

_**by **_

_**Nuharoo**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

El ambiente no era nada desconocidos para ella, tanto así que incluso podía reconocer a algunas personas en dicho evento. Empresarios, artistas, sus familias y personas adineradas en general, personas con las cuales había compartido no más de algunas palabras y a las cuales muchas veces veía en eventos de ese estilo.

Desde pequeña se acostumbró a aquel ambiente civilizado, cordial y educado de personas consideradas parte de la _elite, _un ambiente lleno de apariencias y modales por doquier. Siempre vestida como muñequita ocupando el papel de la heredera mayor de Hiashi Hyuuga, acompañaba a su tío y primo en dichos eventos en los cuales la famosa empresa familiar debía estar presente, sin importar si ella deseaba asistir o no.

La misma escena se había repetido una y otra vez, a pesar de su hastío personal, sus pensamientos considerados _desencajados_ para el resto de esas personas se los dejaba para ella misma y para las contadas conversaciones que llegaba a tener con Neji dentro de los eventos, estando él desocupado y sin ser molestado por algún otro pedante empresario. Estando a su lado o al de Hanabi, se sentía segura e incluso llegaba a divertirse en esas reuniones que por largo tiempo había tenido que asistir.

Sin embargo, la situación era distinta ahora. Con todo y la escasa familiaridad con el ambiente, no podía evitar que los nervios se la comiencen viva.

Se encontraba en el evento anual que realizaban las empresas Uchiha, en la cual se modelaban los nuevos proyectos y visiones arquitectónicas a las demás empresas, los colegas de esta y a la comunidad ostentosa en sí. Y ella, no estaba allí como una invitada mas como tantas veces antes había pasado por ese recinto, sino que era la encargada en jefe del banquete de dicho evento.

Sentía como sus manos sudaban ligeramente al querer que todo fuese perfecto y sentía como la inseguridad la abordaba constantemente al verse sin su habitual delantal blanco que acreditaba su puesto. No negaba que ese vestido azul, mismo vestido que se vio obligada a usar por insistencia de su propio primo al contarle que atendería el servicio de banquetearía del evento, se veía bastante bien en ella, acorde con el evento se podría decir. Su corte princesa le hacía lucir sus desnudos hombros, la parte superior ajustada hasta su cintura y suelto hasta sus rodillas le asentaba de maravilla y su cabello ataviado en una media cola la hacían estar más cómoda.

Pero aun así, la eficacia de dicha prenda seguía siendo cuestionada. El vestido le impedía su fluida movilidad para trabajar a gusto, además de preocuparse cada cinco segundos de no estropearlo o ensuciarlo con algo.

Había hecho un sin número de grandes eventos, tanto para grandes como para pequeñas empresas, ¡hasta había planificado todos los platillos de una boda incluyendo su pastel! Y todo había salido perfecto como siempre. A su perfeccionismo y sus ganas de cocinar esquitases si que sabía sacarle provecho a la hora de trabajar.

Sin embargo la situación muy distinta era ahora. Sabía que el evento de arquitectura era el evento del año de las empresas Uchiha y ella había sido contratada con, ¿qué? ¡¿Tres días de anticipación?! Ciertamente estaba nerviosa y estresada al sentir que corría contra el reloj y al ser ella misma la que se exigía que todo debiera ser _perfecto_ para la ocasión.

Si sus nervios y auto exigencia seguían creciendo, pronto se volvería completamente loca, de eso si que estaba segura.

**.**

**.**

Conversando con sus invitados, o mejor dicho escuchando los halagos de sus socios, ya se estaba aburriendo de los temas triviales. Siempre era lo mismo, por más que le dijese a Itachi que bastaba con su sola presencia para representar el evento de la empresa, este último siempre insistía en que su presencia era igual de importante. Como le hastiaba el hecho de que siempre su hermano mayor era el que se salía con la suya. Pero eso ahora eso no podía ser menos importante, ya que esta vez sí que tenía una importante razón por la cual estar ahí.

Asintiendo mecánicamente como un autómata a todo lo que le decía el empresario de turno frente a él, comienza a mirar a su alrededor, buscando entre la multitud un buffet de comida en especifico.

Se suponía que la Hyuuga debería estar ahí atendiendo el buffet principal, usando un vestido azul con su cabello ligeramente recogido para llegar a reconocerla con mayor rapidez, pero gracias a la poca visión que tenia debido a la multitud de personas que lo rodeaban y deseaban hablar con él, ni luces había del buffet y mucho menos de la encantadora mujer de vestido azul que lo atendía.

Despidiéndose tan cortésmente como lo permitía su característica personalidad, Sasuke comienza a caminar galante por los alrededores en busca de la banquetearía. ¿En qué lugar le habían dicho que estaba el buffet? Ese lugar era un mar de gente con copas de champagne en la mano y meseros que ofrecían distintos tipos de bocadillos en sus bandejas de plata. Nada fácil se haría su búsqueda allí.

Ya cansado de tanto andar y apartar a la gente que se entrometía en su camino, diviso una gran mesa de comida al final de la estancia, muy cerca de los ventanales posteriores. Teniendo sobre la mesa distintos y exquisitos bocadillos que ofrecer, además de tener como principal protagonista a la mujer de vestido azul que, con maestría, se movía acomodando las distintas banderas a servir, con un dejo de sonrisa se acerco al lugar.

«Con que ahí estas» pensó victorioso.

Quien diría que la rarita y callada Hyuuga, la misma chica asustadiza que siempre esperaba a Neji luego de las practicas de karate, se convertiría en la mujer con sexys curvas y bello rostro que concentrada en su trabajo, preparaba los bocadillos y los jarrones con flores de una manera casi obsesiva. No sabía porque pero eso le pareció gracioso y hasta tierno.

Con lentos y felinos pasos, el Uchiha se encamina a la gran mesa del buffet en son conquistador, sin llegar a pasar desapercibido por una chica morena y otra peli naranja que embobadas detuvieron sus movimientos para quedársele viendo asombradas, una de las reacciones _normales _que causaba en las mujeres, sin embargo no en la peli azul que ensimismada seguía en lo suyo.

—Es un lindo tono de orquídeas –dice el oji negro acariciando los pétalos de flores acomodadas en la mesa, intentando con eso atraer la atención de la mujer.

—Aja –dice ella sin molestarse a alzar su mirada.

Perplejo viendo como la mujer de enfrente no le había prestado ni la mínima atención, y escuchando las risitas nerviosas de las dos chicas parte de la banquetera, el Uchiha decide intentar iniciar una conversación nuevamente.

—Este bocadillo tiene un sabor maravilloso, ¿tomate con qué es? –dice al señalar uno de los tantos bocadillos puestos en la mesa.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar ahora –dice ella en tono de disculpas sin dirigirle mirada alguna–. Moegi, la fuente de chocolate debe estar fluyendo contantemente, ¿sí?

Otro golpe directo a su orgullo.

Viéndose, una vez más, ignorado por la mujer oji lila, el Uchiha menor bufa por lo bajo.

Nunca antes le había costado _tanto _llamar la atención de alguna mujer, ¡nunca antes! Por si mismo, por simplemente abrir sus labios para decir algo y más aun con su imponente presencia, sumando su buen porte, atractivo y _sex appeal, _ya recibía toda la atención femenina que necesitaba, ¿entonces... que pasaba con la mujer frente a él?

Suspirando y teniendo un poco de su ya de por si escasa paciencia, el peli negro decide intentarlo una vez más. Después de todo tal parecía que la Hyuuga seguía siendo igual de despistada que de niña. Se veía que eso podría ser un reto, uno muy divertido.

―Vaya, si que eres controladora –dice con un dejo de sonrisa, sabiendo que con ese simple comentario, daría justo en el orgullo de cualquier mujer.

Concentrada en su trabajo como estaba, de un momento a otro deja de acomodar los platillos de la mesa, prestándole por un momento su atención al hombre de traje oscuro que desde hace ya un momento atrás había llegado a molestar.

¡¿Quien se creía él para venir a decirle controladora?! Él no era nadie y además no la conocía como para darle esa cualidad. Ella se encontraba en el evento para realizar su trabajo y nada más, mientras él, como un acaudalado invitado mas, se paseaba y disfrutaba de la ocasión, del evento y de la comida, _su _comida. Nada le permitía dirigirle tales palabras.

Levantando su mirada con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, su molestia y seguridad flaqueo al ver de quien se trataba.

Tez blanca, ojos profundos y negros, rasgos duros y varoniles, cabellos oscuros y ligeramente largo de sus costados enmarcando aun más su rostro. Guapo a decir verdad, tanto o más que un modelo de _Giorgio Armani._

Estaba conmocionada y no solo ante el ejemplar de hombre que tenía en frente. «¿Desde cuándo los hombres guapos me dirigían la mirada?... Nunca a decir verdad», se hubiese atrevido a contestar la pregunta formulada por su cerebro pero jamás en voz alta.

Dejando su irritación de lado, casi instantáneamente se sonrojo ante la leve sonrisa y mirada arrogante que le entregaba el hombre frente a sí.

—Sasuke Uchiha, un placer –dice él al momento de extender su mano.

—Soy Hinata, mucho gusto –dice con una tímida sonrisa correspondiendo el apretón de manos.

Hinata tenía un vago recuerdo de él, siendo uno de los tantos compañeros/rivales que tenía su primo durante los años de instituto. El Uchiha, al ser considerado parte de la supuesta elite dentro instituto, claro junto al prodigio de su primo, era el único que lograba superarlo en casi todo lo que tenían en común. Deportes, estudios, fans, y muchos aspectos más.

Sabía que los Uchiha, al igual que los Hyuuga, formaban parte de las mayores empresas que poseía el país, teniendo en cuenta el peso su apellido y la trascendencia de este mismo. Pero mas allá de los negocios y de las cosas que cualquier persona sabia de una familia con poder, no conocía verdaderamente al Uchiha, por lo que su presencia solo pudo colocarla aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Pero no podía hacer o esperar otra cosa. Se encontraba en el evento arquitectónico de Uchiha corp., por lo que era normal y hasta esperable el hecho de encontrase con uno de los dos herederos de la empresa.

Por su parte Sasuke solo se mostraba tranquilo y seguro como de costumbre. Si el peli negro sabía algo sobre las mujeres era que la timidez mostrada por la Hyuuga y ese leve rubor en sus mejillas no eran ni por el evento ni el producto del escaso maquillaje que llevaba.

Si estaba en lo correcto, algo le decía que aceptaría una cita con él gustosamente.

**.**

**.**

Revisando los asuntos correspondientes a su trabajo mientras su esposa se dedicaba a poner la mesa para cenar, el teléfono a su lado comienza a sonar. Odiando como es que la mayoría de las personas hacían que la contestadora automáticas atendiera sus llamadas, toma el teléfono hablando sin fijarse en quien llamaba.

—¿Diga?

—¡Neji, acaba de pasarme algo increíble!

Por lo poco se que había demorado en llamar posterior a su trabajo, y por su tono de voz que denotaba emoción de mas, el castaño solo pudo ampliar su sonrisa de superioridad como hacía cada vez que tenia la razón o cuando sus planes se llevaban a cabo a su manera.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿y eso que puede ser? –dijo con fingido desinterés, colocando de inmediato el teléfono en altavoz al ver como Tenten lo miraba extrañada al querer saber que sucedía.

—Alguien me invito a salir.

—¿De verdad? Woooow Hinata, eso es algo increíble –decía su emocionada esposa–. ¡Cuéntame mujer! ¿Cómo es él?, ¿Es guapo?

—Sí lo es –dijo tímidamente–. Tiene ojos negros, se ve educado, culto, tranquilo... pero.

—¿pero? —exaltado el castaño se acerco aun mas al altavoz al escuchar la duda en la voz de su prima. Intranquilo sospecha que a Hinata puede que no le haya gustado el prototipo de hombre perfecto que tenia él tenía en mente para ella. ¿Qué pasaba si, efectivamente, no llegaban a nada? Su búsqueda, el acuerdo, todo se iría al carajo.

—Es Sasuke Uchiha –dice al fin–. Eso... ¿eso no te molesta, Neji?

Sintiendo como el alivio invadía su ser al conocer el pequeño _pero_ que detenía a su prima, a la vez que lograba sentirse como el peor primo del mundo por manipular la situación con la supuesta nueva conquista de Hinata, Neji se hace el desentendido.

—Pero que cosas dices Hinata –dice la oji chocolate–. A Neji no le importa eso, ¿verdad amor?

—Por supuesto que no. Los negocios no tiene porque influir en su vida amorosa –dice con voz solemne, sintiendo como su prima al otro lado de la línea suelta un suspiro de alivio.

—Me alegro.

—Bien Hina, no te vayas por las ramas. Cuéntame como es él, como es que lo conociste. ¡Quiero detalles!

Hinata al otro lado de la línea solo rio, sabiendo que su amiga no se rendiría hasta que lograse sacarle todos los detalles que pedía.

Mientras Tenten emocionada seguía hablando con su prima sobre la cita que tendría pronto con el heredero Uchiha, además de querer saber todos los aspectos y que tan guapo era el hombre; Neji ya alejado de la conversación femenina se permitió sonreír sintiéndose más tranquilo al comprobar cómo su plan estaba resultando y tomando forma al comprobar la buena bienvenida que tuvo el Uchiha por parte de la Hyuuga mayor.

Si todo salía bien y como había planeado, pronto vería a una Hinata plena y feliz, además de una alianza fructífera entre ambas empresas.

**.**

**.**

Caminado despreocupado y sin prisa alguna, observaba los distintos locales de esa calle con ojo crítico, intentaba encontrar el número adecuado que indicaba esa tarjeta de presentación.

Tomándose un tiempo libre entre sus trabajos, Naruto se permitió efectuar la visita que deseaba hacer a un viejo compañero. Si ya se moría de ganas por saludar al Neji cocinero y, probablemente, reírse abiertamente de él, no de una forma burlona y pesada, sino mas bien reírse de las incoherencias que trae la vida; ya que el que fuese precisamente Neji, un repostero decorador de pastelillos coloridos... ¡simplemente era impensable! Era Neji, el serio e inmutable Hyuuga, después de todo. Aun no se podía imaginar del todo el verlo cocinando tortas y pasteles, ¡Ni hablar! Eso era algo que debía ver en persona y que no se perdería por nada del mundo.

Siguiendo su camino calle abajo y con tarjeta en mano, consultaba el numero de los locales a cada paso que daba, después de todo no deseaba equivocarse y entrar al recinto equivocado preguntando por el Hyuuga.

Y teniendo dicho apellido en mente, casi por arte de magia, llega al número indicado en la tarjeta. Ya había llegado.

Ante él se encontraba un local ubicado en la esquina de la calle, un local de lo más tradicional con ciertos toques de modernidad que le daban la sensación de calidez a cualquiera. Todo pintado de blanco a excepción de los marcos de ventanas y puerta pintados de un verde pistacho. Por su costado una gran furgoneta que suponía seria de la pequeña empresa. Del otro lado, un amplio ventanal que mostraba sus principales pasteles y delicias teniendo impresa en el ventanal el nombre de "The Hyuuga Service", y para terminar una de las tradicionales campanillas de puerta del siglo pasado que avisaban la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

Extrañado por la apariencia del local, solo pudo sonreír más. No sabía que Neji tuviese ese tipo de gustos. La apariencia del local era de lo más tierna y tranquila, bastante femenina a decir verdad.

«¿De verdad Neji es el dueño de esto?»

Sin más cavilaciones que dar, tomando la manilla e inmediatamente escuchando el suave tintineo de la campanilla, se adentra al lugar siendo abordado por un exquisito aroma a pastel recién horneado. Un aroma único entre canela y café.

Si creía que la fachada del recinto era tierno, pues era porque no conocía el interior del local. Aparadores llenos de muestras de galletas, dulces, pasteles en bandejas giratorias, muffins, cupcakes entre otras muchas delicias, todas y cada una de ellas con una presentación intachable y creativa, tanto que hasta daba pena llegar a comer un bocado por no querer deformar su presentación.

Asombrado y sintiéndose como un niño en una juguetería, el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerca al mostrador a paso lento mientras se maravillaba viendo todas aquellas deliciosas creaciones.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? –dice amablemente una chica de melena castaña.

―Si. Estoy buscando a un amigo, se apedilla Hyuuga.

Con un rostro de duda, Rin se permite cavilar por unos momentos, haciendo memoria de a que familiar tenia Hinata dentro de la empresa, llegando a recordar a un viejo amigo y conocido de ella.

—Pues, solo hay un Hyuuga trabajando aquí. Lo llamare enseguida.

—Gracias.

Y sin más palabra que mediar, la chica se retira hacia los interiores de la tienda, donde se suponía tendrían la industria de pasteles y hornos.

Esperando apoyado en la barra de recepción, impaciente el oji azul alternaba su mirada por los alrededores del recinto y la puerta con ventanilla por la cual se había marchado la chica de melena, estando sumamente atento ante la pronta aparición de Neji Hyuuga el repostero, ¡no podía esperar! Ya deseaba verlo para poder dirigirle su mejor mirada de "te atrape" pasa avergonzarlo, solo un momento.

Viendo como la cabellera castaña de la chica se asoma por la ventanilla de las puertas interiores, siendo seguida por un hombre alto, Naruto no pudo sentirse mas a la expectativa aunque esta se desvaneció casi de inmediato.

Eran sus ojos, pero en definitiva no era él.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? –dice el hombre.

Algo corpulento, de cabello corto y oscuro, con ligeras arrugas en sus ojos y frente, lograba verse mayor que él. Era un Hyuuga, ya que podía ver los mismos ojos de Neji en él, pero en definitiva no era a quien buscaba, pero... ¿no era que la banquetera y tienda tenían el apellido de Neji?

Sintiéndose algo torpe por su equivocación y haber llamado sin motivo alguno al hombre al otro lado de la barra, nervioso comenzó a disculparse.

—Lo siento, temo haberme confundido de lugar... o de persona – dice rascándose la nuca sonriendo algo apenado.

Dispuesto a marcharse y a olvidar el evento, ante la mirada confundida de la chica y el hombre castaño, el inconfundible sonido de la campanilla de entrada hace presencia en el lugar.

Viendo como un bolso colgaba vagamente de uno de sus antebrazos, mientras sus dos manos estaban siendo ocupadas por varias cajas agrupadas en forma de torre, el oji azul rápidamente temió lo peor al predecir que pasaría gracias al tambaleo de esas cajas de la sima y al ver esos pequeños brazos que lograban sujetar escasamente el peso aguantado.

Arrumbando las cajas de la forma mas eficiente que pudo o se le ocurrió, vio su error apenas comenzó a caminar la escasa distancia que separaba la puerta de la furgoneta y la de la tienda. Apenas oyó el sonido de la campanilla de puerta, sus inestables brazos ya no podían resistir mas intentando mantener el equilibrio de su torre de cajas. Sentía cada vez con mas insistencia como es que las cajas una a una y en cadena, comenzaban a inclinarse hacia delante.

—¡Cuidado! –se escucho un grito potente en el recinto. Pudo distinguir claramente el grito de su empleado y familiar, Ko; pero la acción apelativa de sus palabras de advertencia, bien lejos estaban de cumplirse.

Ya prediciendo lo inminente, solo pudo cerrar fuertemente sus ojos esperando el estruendo que producirían sus pasteles cayendo.

Estruendo que, sin embargo, no llego a ser escuchado por ninguno de los presentes allí. Solo y en su lugar pudo sentir unas grandes manos sobre las pequeñas suyas, ayudándola a cargar el peso.

Suspirando aliviada de que Ko hubiese ido a su rescate ayudándole a cargar el peso e impedir la inminente caída de los pasteles, con pasos sincronizados ambos se dirigieron a la barra para depositar los pasteles en un lugar seguro.

Logrando que las cajas se apartaran de su visión, sonriente y agradecida dirige su mirada hacia el frente, pero apenas logro enfocar el rostro de Ko detrás de la barra, la voz frente a si la descoloca por completo.

—Uuuff, por poco y se lastima de veras –escucha en tono alegre.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara al ver que un desconocido, mejor dicho un cliente, tuvo que ayudarla a cargar las cajas solo porque ella era una torpe y descuidada.

No podía ser que un cliente estuviese ayudando a la dueña del negocio, después de todo esa era su tienda, su negocio y ella era la responsable de todo. ¡¿Que impresión se llevaría él como cliente al ver que la dueña de la banquetera no podía con el peso de unas simples cajas?!

Apenada solo atino a ocultar dirigirle la mirada y a dar sus mas sentidas disculpas.

—Cuanto lo siento señor –dijo apenada y tímida–. Por favor, hacerte una bandeja de cupcakes gratis por las molestias.

—No es nada de veras, me gusta ayudar –dijo el hombre en su tono alegre.

Sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, levanto su rostro para poder comprobar si sus palabras eran sinceras. Y la mas resplandeciente de las sonrisas apareció ante si.

Cabellera rubia desordenada, intensos ojos azules, piel bronceada con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, de buen porte y físico. El hombre frente a ella podría ser la descripción apropiada de guapo y despreocupado, eso o podría ser un cautivante actor de cine.

Cautivada ante su perfecta sonrisa, no se percato de lo boba que parecía mirándolo fijamente.

Percatándose de la mirada de la mujer frente a si, que seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, observándolo fijamente como ida, se dedico a ver detalladamente su rostro, su peculiar color de cabello, sus facciones vagamente familiares y sus ojos, esos lila que sentía que ya los conocía.

Ojos lila.

«¿Ojos lila? ¡Un momento!»

—¡Tu eres Hyuuga! –dice él fuertemente.

Sacada bruscamente de su ensimismamiento, dudosa y algo asustada por el entusiasta y repentino tono de voz del hombre frente a si, ella solo se le queda viendo sin llegar a comprender del todo sus palabras.

—¡Eres la prima de Neji! La chica... –por un momento al rubio se le paso por la mente decir la "chica asustadiza" pero como sabia que ese apodo solo era empleado por él y por uno de sus amigos del instituto, no lo considero correcto para un momento de reencuentro como ese. Además, ese apodo no le vendría para nada bien a la bella mujer que tenia frente a si, después de todo no quería estropear las cosas con ella–. La chica que esperaba a Neji después de las prácticas, de veras.

Y fue con esas palabras que la sorpresa de la mujer se hizo aun más grande.

Naruto Uzumaki, el tipo _bullicioso_ según su primo, el chico que reprobaba todas sus materias según los maestros, un destacado y guapo deportista en el instituto según muchas chicas, y su secreto amor platónico durante la niñez. El mismo chico por el cual se sonrojaba sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Siempre lo considero atractivo, lindo e incluso tierno con esas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, era ese tipo de admiración tierna que se daba en la niñez ante un compañero mayor y amigo de tu hermano, aunque en su caso era mas bien primo. Pero ahora, al tenerlo nuevamente frente a si, adulto, varonil y mas guapo que nunca, Hinata solo pudo sentir como los síntomas del pasado volvían al estar frente a su presencia.

—Naruto –dijo con sus mejillas aun coloreadas de carmín.

—El mismo –dijo el aludido sonriendo ampliamente, viendo como la chica le correspondía con una sonrisa mas pequeña.

¡Qué curioso y que pequeño era el mundo a veces!, un momento buscaba el lugar de trabajo de uno de sus ex compañeros guiado por su apellido en una baquetera, y ahora se encontraba con su prima, la misma chica tímida que nunca hablaba en su presencia, llegando a por poco creer que era muda.

Rio para sus adentros ante los tontos pensamientos que tenia de niño. ¿Quien diría que se encontraría con Hinata Hyuuga después de todo? Viéndola bien, el tiempo si que había hecho lo suyo con ella y de una manera para nada negativa. Su cabello era largo a comparación a como lo recordaba, corto sin siquiera llegarle al mentón. Sus rasgos seguían delicados y su piel tersa, dejando atrás los característicos rasgos de la niñez y como él la recordaba. Sus ojos se veían mas brillantes siendo enmarcados por el ligero maquillaje, sus gestos seguían siendo gráciles aunque mas sueltos, y sus curvas... bueno, no estaban nada de mal.

—Y... ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Naruto?

Su suave voz logro sacarlo de sus cavilaciones, observando cómo esta mantenía firme sus mirada lila en la azulina de él, conservando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

¡De veras! Se había olvidado de Neji. Debía preguntarle todo sobre él a su prima ahora que tenía la oportunidad, quedando aun en el aire el tema de si la banquetera era suya, aunque...

De seguro le llevaría algo de tiempo el preguntarle y ser informado de la vida de Neji. Además, si quería preguntar por alguien más, no podía llegar y ser grosero al pasar por alto el preguntar cómo es que le estaba yendo a ella.

Y si preguntaba eso, lo más seguro es que se tomaría el doble de tiempo al explicar dos vidas, ¿no?

Y todo indicaba que hablar en el local, estando ahí parados y con dos espectadores más, no sería del todo cómodo para una larga conversación.

Además una buena charla debía ir acompañada por un buen ambiente, incluso una buena comida.

Tal vez con alguna salida podrían colocarse al día sin problema.

Y, ¿por qué no con una cena a la luz de las velas? Lo más probable es que así lograrían hablar fluidamente de sus vidas.

Lo más probable es que es que ella dijese que si a una propuesta como esa.

Y lo más probable es que él propusiese una cena como esa.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hola ¿qué les pareció el capitulo?

Por fin tanto Sasuke como Naruto han entrado en escena para tener una cita con Hinata, ¿que pasara ahora? Los invito a dejar sus suposiciones del siguiente capítulo ;)

Siendo las 12 de la noche y teniendo que levantarme mañana temprano, aun así no me aguante las ganas de subir el nuevo capítulo. La verdad cada vez que escribía algo sentía un cargo de conciencia enorme al no estar leyendo o estudiando :S ahora este mes se me viene de lo mas pesado al estar terminando el semestre, por lo que las actualizaciones de esta y las demás historias, tendrán que esperar u_u

Bueno como siempre agradezco a todos los que pasan y se dan el tiempo de leer mi nueva historia =) sobre todo a **Love-hearth, Anacoreta, AniStarNA** **y a Viictooriia Hyuga **por darle respectivo follow y favorito a la historia, se agradece de veras =)

Bueno sin mas que decir a excepción de ténganme paciencia con las actualizaciones y la mala narración xD me despido porque me estoy congelando. Byee que tengan buena semana! C:

**Reviews:**

**Guest: **Gracias por tus palabras! Me alegra saber que el capi anterior te gusto =) y bueno en cuanto a la pareja definitiva de Hinata… pues creo que no te puedo spoliar, es decir puedo pero no sería correcto xD solo te invito a seguir leyendo y ver qué ocurre ;). Espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado, saludos!

**Hinata12Hyuga: **Bueno, tal vez Tenten se acostumbro a las burradas de Neji o la mujer también es buen burra jajaja, bueno en fin, opiniones son opiniones y Naruto encontró una tarjeta por entrometido xD pero que bien le salió ser así jajaja y créeme que sería muy bueno tener un amigo casamentero de los buenos y está bien ser preguntona, cualquier duda que tengas, sin llegar a spoliar, por supuesto que te la respondo ;D y en cuanto a las demás chicas… pues no lo he pensado, puede que si ahora que me das la idea! Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado también =) saludos!

**Miss Galaxy: **Jajaja pues Naruto ahora solo iba a ver al Neji pastelero también xD y bueno se sabe que Neji es frio y distante por lo que la descortesía no sería ajena a alguien con esas características. Espero de verdad que este capítulo te haya gustado y el encuentro de los dos chicos con Hinata también. Saludos nos leemos =)

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios y lectura! **


End file.
